Cassandra Peverell
by RockaRosalie
Summary: Cassandra Peverell knew all about Harry Potter. She grew up hearing about him, so when she meets him on her first day at Hogwarts its a dream come true as she is plunged into adventure and mystery alongside him. Plus growing up as a descendant of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well as the Peverell's its bound to be an eventful First Year.
1. Chapter 1

I was lying in bed when I grinned. I'm going to Hogwarts in three days. I heard a soft knock on my door. The door opened and my sister walked in. "Excited for Hogwarts?" she asked as she flopped down on my bed.

"Definitely" I smiled at her. Susan was going to be a 5th year and she was a Ravenclaw.

"What's this I hear of Hogwarts?" A loud voice boomed as the doors to my bedroom flew open and my eldest brother walked in. He jumped onto the bed in-between Susan and I which caused us to scream. "My little sister is finally going to Hogwarts." Peter tickled me as I laughed. Peter was the eldest, he was going into his 6th year but he didn't go to Hogwarts. He went to Durmstrang in Bulgaria even though we were English.

"Which house do you think you'll be in?" Susan asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe Gryffindor ." But I quickly added." But it's not like I don't want to be a Ravenclaw like you Susan or Slytherin like Chase."

"It's fine." Susan quickly reassured me." I don't care what house you're in Cassie."

I turned to my brother. "I hate that you don't go to Hogwarts Peter. I'm really going to miss you." I admitted.

"You know I always wanted to go to Durmstrang Cassie." Peter ruffled me hair affectionately but I quickly slapped his hand away to fix it.

There was another knock at the door and Chase's face appeared. "What are you kids up to?" Chase was the third eldest. He was going to be in his 3rd year and he was a Slytherin . The order went Peter, Susan, Chase and then me.

"Just talking to Cassie about Hogwarts." Susan replied.

"Oh so have you told her that when your sorted you have to battle a troll." Chase smirked at me as he leaned against the door.

My eyes widened "A troll!"

Susan rolled her eyes. "He's just kidding Cassie. There is no troll. You just have to wear the sorting hat and he tells you which house you're in." I quickly released the breath of air I didn't realize I was holding. Susan suddenly jumped up off the bed." I completely forgot. We have to go to Diagon Alley today to get our school supplies."

Chase rolled his eyes as Peter laughed "Really Su, the great Ravenclaw forgot something." Peter said dramatically.

Susan huffed." It's not funny. I don't usually forget things."

"I was just joking Su." Peter said as he spread himself out in the unoccupied space on the bed left behind by Susan. "I've already talked about it with Mum and Dad, we're going to go later today."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like the chapter? Please Review and tell me what you think? Next is a trip to Diagon Alley!<strong>

**Kisses,**

**RockaRosalie**


	2. Diagon Alley

**All these shops exist and I got some definitions and appearances of these shops of wiki.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" I grinned as I surveyed all the stores." I'm actually in Diagon Alley."<p>

Chase snorted beside me." Oh, please you've been here a million times."

"Yeah, but it's my first time shopping for Hogwarts!" I said in a _duh_ voice.

We first went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. To get there from Diagon Alley, there are a set of white stairs leading up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors were flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold. This was the entrance to Gringotts, and it lead into a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors were the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Peter handed a key to one of the goblins and he led us to a tunnel. In contrast to the grand marble of the entryway and the main hall, the passageways to the vaults were stone and dimly lit with flaming torches. They sloped down to a track, upon which ran little carts controlled by the goblins. These carts take visitors deep beneath the surface of the earth, through a "maze of twisting passages," to the vaults. The carts go very quickly, preventing its occupants from getting a good look at their surroundings, and seem to run on a vast, complex, interconnected series of tracks that allow them to move to and between any vaults.

The vaults themselves vary in size and security. The largest, most well protected vaults belong to the oldest Wizarding families and lie deepest beneath the surface. Those vaults closer to the surface seem to be smaller and have fewer security precautions surrounding them - they use keys, for example, rather than requiring the touch of a goblin to gain access. The rules around who is allowed to access vaults seem to change; sometimes wizards are asked for identification or a key to be allowed access. Seeing as were one of the oldest and most powerful Wizarding families along with having a key, we have a goblin assigned to us so he has to also touch the vault so we could gain access to it.

After we got all the money we needed we left. "Okay." Peter began." I'll take Cassie to Magical Menagerie and Ollivanders while you two…" Peter looked at Susan and Chase" …go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and we'll meet back here and continue together." Everyone nodded as we went our separate ways.

First, Peter and I went to Ollivanders. "Ah, Mr Peverell nice to see you again." Mr Ollivander then spotted my brother's wand and gestured to it. My brother gave it to him. "Now, this is one of mine, isn't it? Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn… must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail."

Then he turned to me " Miss Peverell if I may." He took a hold of my arm. "Wand arm?" I handed him my right arm. " He then examined it and grabbed a box of a shelf. He handed it to me. I opened the box and picked up the wand. I swished it but nothing happened. This occurred with the 5 other wands he brought me. He suddenly grinned. " I know just the thing." He went to the back of the shop and appeared 5 minutes later. "Here try this one." I opened the box and picked up the wand. I suddenly felt drawn to it and swished it. A burst of light escaped it. "Yes this is the one. Hmm, very strange. Hair from a mermaid, very rare.10 ½ inches, made from holly. That'll be 10 gallons please."

After Peter paid him, we left and went to Magical Menagerie a shop in the North Side of Diagon Alley. It was very cramped and noisy with every inch of the walls covered with cages because it sells different types of magical animals. I already had an owl and cat but I was just picking up some food for them. I have a male cat called Snuffey, I named him when I was 5, he was white as snow and fluffy. I also have a female, snow white owl to match called Athena.

After this we met up with Susan and Chase. Chase and I went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get measured for school robes. After this we traded again, with Susan taking me to Flourish & Blotts and Chase and Peter going to Quality Quidditch Supplies. In Flourish & Blotts the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. After getting my school books, Susan's and Chase's, we went to Potage's Cauldron Shop so I could get a size 2 pewter cauldron.

Then we met up with the boy's at the Quidditch shop. We all went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary so we could get potion ingredients. The shop was quite fascinating despite its very bad smell (a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbage). Inside there were barrels of slimy stuff on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders on the shelves, and bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hanging from the ceiling. Before we left We managed to talk Peter into letting us go to Sugarplum's Sweets Shop.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like the chapter? I'm kinda experimenting! Please tell me what you think!<strong>

**Kisses,**

**RockaRosalie**


	3. The Train Ride

"Have you got everything?" Mum asked yet again as we arrived at the station.

"Yes" I answered her.

She started to tear up." I can't believe this. My baby's all grown up!" She hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you Mum." I felt tears in my eyes.

"And don't forget to write, okay!" She bawled

"I promise!" I hugged her even tighter. When she released I turned to Peter who pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

He rested his chin on my head." I'm gonna miss you too Cassie!" Suddenly our hug turned into a group hug as I found myself squished in-between Susan and Peter. We all clung to each other. Even Chase who would if asked, probably deny it, but we would all miss Peter. I couldn't say my goodbyes to my dad since he had some meeting or something but we had said our goodbyes yesterday.

After saying our goodbyes we boarded the train. Although, I had to have Chase help me get my trunk on-board which he wasn't very please about as it delayed him finding his friends. I found an empty compartment at the end of the train and sat down. I took a book out of my trunk and started to read. Nearly as soon as I got onto the train I heard the bell which signaled are departure. After 5 minutes a group of first years entered my compartment. I grinned as I realized who it was. I hugged Draco as he sat down next to me as well as Blaise, they were old family friends. I frowned however when I also saw Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Burtrode. I didn't like any of them. Nevertheless they all sat down.

"What are you doing all the way down here?" Draco asked me.

"It's quiet." I said as I settled back down into my seat.

"You'll never guess who we heard is on the train?" Draco continued as he shared knowing smirks with everyone else.

I decided to play along "I don't know. Tell me."

"Harry Potter" He smirked at me

My eyes widened. "The Harry Potter." Draco nodded "The boy-who-lived." Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes at me. "What?"

"You're acting like a fan-girl" Blaise commented.

I hit him with my book. "I am not, it's just nice that I'm glad I'm not the only famous one here."

When we got off the train, once we reached Hogwarts it was quite dark. A tall, tall man named Hagrid,w ho I believe is probably a half-giant led us to boats and told us we were supposed to sail over to the castle in them. Susan and Chase never mentioned this to me. I have to admit. I was scared I was going to fall out the entire time. If they don't want it to seem scary, they shouldn't call it the **Black Lake. **Who knows what's in there.

* * *

><p><strong>She's gonna meet Harry soon!<strong>

**Kisses,**

**RockaRosalie**


	4. The Sorting

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your eats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. "Professor McGonagall informed us.

I suddenly spotted a toad standing next to Professor McGonagall's feet. "Trevor! " A boy I later learned was called Nevillerushed forward and picked up his toad. He looked up at the Professor

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor McGonagall continued.

"It's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco commented as Professor McGonagall left.

"Harry Potter!" Neville whispered

"Harry Potter... "Loads of other people mimicked Neville.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced himself to Harry.

"Heh- heh... " Ron snickered.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco addressed Ron "No need to ask you yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco held out his hand as Harry eyed it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks. " Harry countered. I stifled a giggle at Draco's incredulous look. I was about to go over an introduce myself but Professor McGonagall came back.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." She ordered.

Professor McGonagall led us into the Great Hall and we all stared in wonder at the ceiling but a muggle-born witch I learned was called Hermione explained to us "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History. "

Now, will you wait along here, please. Now... before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall said as she led us to the front of the hall.

Professor Dumbledore stood up from the staff table and smiled. "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you. " Professor Dumbledore sat back down.

"Now, when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall picked up a long list of names. "Hermione Granger! "

Hermione stood up and I heard her mutter "Oh, no. OK, relax."

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron whispered to Harry.

Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Hermione's head. "Ah, right then. Humm... right. Okay, Gryffindor!" Everyone cheered as Hermione hopped of the stool and grinned.

"Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall called out.

The sorting hat barely touched Draco's head before it announced "Slytherin!" I clapped along with everyone else.

"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron commented as I frowned. My dad was a Slytherin as well as my brother. They're not all bad!

"Susan Bones!" Professor McGonagall continued. A girl with ginger hair nervously stood up. I knew I recognized her from somewhere. I know her aunt Amelia Bones, she works at the Ministry.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head " ...where shall I put you? Let's see... I know! Hufflepuff!"

"Cassandra Peverell." The hall became quiet. I stood up straight and walked past Harry and Ron as I made my way to the sorting hat. I sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

I heard Harry whisper to Ron. "Why has everyone gone quiet?"

"Because she's Cassandra Peverell." Ron said in a duh voice. "She's as famous as you. She's a descendant of all the houses."

"Hmmm" I heard a voice say…" I jumped." You're very smart, you could go into Ravenclaw. But you're too outspoken. Slytherin could suit you, you're very cunning but I see you would like to go somewhere else. Hufflepuff is no good. How about Gryffindor, you're very brave and loyal. Yes I believe it has to be GRYFFIINDOR!" I heard a lot of claps as I surveyed the hall to see my sister at the Ravenclaw table clapping. I turned to the Slytherin table only to see my brother look very unhappy I wasn't sorted there but he was clapping as well. I quickly got off the stool and went to the Gryffindor table where I sat down next to Hermione and Percy Weasley, whom I learned was a prefect.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron looked very nervous as he made his way to the stool.

Ron was visibly shaking as the sorting hat sat was placed on his head. "Ha! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor! " He came to sit down opposite me as he was congratulated by his brothers( it seems that he had two other brothers, twins, here at Hogwarts, also in Gryffindor.)

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall called as everyone became silent again with lots of whispers.

Harry sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head "Hmmm... difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent. Oh yes, and a thirst...to prove yourself. Nut, where to put you... "

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" Harry muttered.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?" There was a pause. I couldn't hear what Harry was saying but he was whispering something. "Well, if you're sure, better be... Gryffindor!" I clapped along with everyone else. Harry then sat down next to me, so he was between Percy and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys think she was going to get into Gryffindor?<strong>

**Kisses,**

**RockaRosalie**


End file.
